degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jtsfan13/Scenteces made with names of degrassi episodes
Emma and her mom had a Mother and Child Reunion, then engaged in some Family Politics against Ashley and Toby, but then Ashley dropped out to compete in a Cabaret, but got sick off a Jagged Little Pill. #Emma only eats chicken When Doves Cry , but Don't Believe the Hype #Emma tried to find her Father Figure, then Manny says to herself "U Got the Look," while Ashley's thinking "Should I Stay or Should I Go?"; but hey, Accidents Will Happen , so Don't Dream It's Over . #Time Stands Still when Rick Murray comes back to Degrassi, while Emma keeps a Secret, and everything starts Going Down the Road #Venus shows it's ugly side to Manny, while Liberty and J.T. are Foolin' around, and then Paige and Alex got caught in The Lexicon of Love and Snake commits a High Fidelity. #Can't Hardly Wait for Mia to arrive, in the meantime, Get a load of these Eyes Without a Face, while We Rock This Town with The Bitterest Pill, although we'll lay off If You Leave, but Don't You Want Me? #Don't be Standing in the Dark when Lakehurst comes to Degrassi, but We Got The Beat, so if you wanna get with these Hungry Eyes, then Pass The Dutchie and get on your knees cuz We Built This City #An Uptown Girl just came to Degrassi, and The Man With Two Hearts just made friends with the new gay on the block, who's taking Money for Nothing, while Alli got caught up in the Heat of the Moment and started posting mean thing s about Holly J, and Spinner ends up in the Danger Zone while Degrassi Goes Hollywood #Peter Just Can't Get Enough when he starts taking crystal meth, which tears him away from Mia, and it's a Shoot to Thrill when Alli starts sending saucy photos to Johnny, and You be Illin cuz you don't got a Heart Like Mine, and they'll Keep On Loving You when Degrassi Takes Manhattan #What a Girl Wants is to win student body president, sadly for her this dosent come true, but we all got 99 Problems and I Just Don't Know What to Do with Myself, while Adam goes around saying My Body is a Cage. Later, All Falls Down during Vegas Night. Fitz is yelling "Jesus, Etc! Jesus, Etc!," while Alli is playing Hide and Seek with the police. Fiona keeps Chasing Pavements and realizes that she's a lesbian. #(11.5) Fiona realizes that Underneath It All , she does casre for Imogen; meanwhile, Katie stasrts using oxy to numb her while while Maya's thinking "Can't Tell Me Nothing," while Clare's Not Ready to Make Nice with JAke or Alli, who also tries to fend off Dave haters who wanna Smash Into You , which is followed by Katie using Bianca as her Hollaback Girl; finally, Fiona and Imogen hook up In the Cold Cold Night . ##To Lady Degrassi , I had planned to include your sentence as a Shout-Out, but couldn't paste it in; then I figured i'd just do one for the second half of season 11 (since yours covered the first half). Category:Blog posts